Shout Out
by JAG
Summary: Ummm...Lets see its about Sora...hook-ups...a concert...etc...Sorato...Michi...ok. New Chapter! New chapter!!!
1. Shout Out

Well this is my first fanfic so like the others say "be nice!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Duh!  
  
A/N: The gang is in high school and I don't know the ages so if you want to make them up go ahead.  
  
Shout Out  
  
Biyo~  
I know it was a while since I last wrote you. The lights just went out at the apartment, and I had nothing better to do.  
I'm so glad that we decided to make a Journal to each other explaining about what is happing in our lives! It's like your actually here, talking to me!  
A lot of things have happened, since the last time I wrote to you. Tai has been extra sweet to me by trying to set me up with other guys! Oh, and Tai and Mimi are dating! I set them up ya know! I think it has been about four weeks going on five! Ever since I set them up Tai thinks it is his "duty" to find me a guy! He actually has found some decent guys, but there is something missing from them. They lack a quality I need; friendship. If a guy can't be more of a friend and help me with what I may be going through, then he is not the guy for me. Plus they aren't "Him."  
Write ya later!  
~Sora  
  
"Tai!" Mimi yelled, "Get out of Sora's diary!"  
"See, I told you I can pick out good guys for her, but who is this mystery guy she hasn't told me about?" Tai replied.  
"Well, maybe she thinks you have a big mouth and will tell "him." Plus, it's not easy to admit a crush."  
Tai carefully put Sora's diary back, when a few seconds later Sora walked in.  
"Thanks guys for coming over!" Sora said as she entered the room.  
"No prob.!" answered Tai.  
"What did you need Sora?" asked Mimi.  
"Well," started Sora with a mischievous grin, "Since you two are one of my closest friends, I have decided to make a reservation at a French restaurant for you two on the very day I hooked you up!"  
Tai just stood there with his mouth opened wide in amazement.  
"Oh my, Sora, you really shouldn't have!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Too bad, because it is all settled! I made plans with both your parents and they agreed to let you stay out longer than 10:00."  
"Oh Sora!" Mimi cried as she hugged Sora.  
" Wow, thanks Sora!" Was all Tai could get out.  
Sora beamed with delight in seeing the amazement of her two friends. She loved doing nice things for her friends and enjoyed their happiness more than anything.  
  
The next day in class, Sora overheard Tai and Matt's conversation behind her.  
"...And then she said the dinner was on her!" Tai announced to Matt with delight.  
"Yeah, that sounds like Sora!" Matt replied.  
Sora grinned at that comment.  
"I kind of figured she would do something for you two!" he continued.  
'Now how did he know I was going to do something for them?' she asked herself.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tai.  
"Well, she has been reminding me that is was almost your fifth anniversary." Answered Matt.  
'Oh yeah! I forgot I told him that!' Sora thought, 'Wow, a guy that listens! Now that's a rare quality!'  
Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Matt.  
"That was a nice thing you did for them." He whispered in her ear.  
Sora turned her head so that he could see the side of her face.  
"Thank you!" she answered with a grin.  
'Ah ha!' Tai thought.  
  
At lunch the gang sat their usual table. As Sora arrived she noticed that Tai had a suspicious look on his face which made her cautious in her approach. As she got nearer she realized why he looked funny. He manipulated the seating arrangement so that the only seat was between Izzy and Matt.  
"Hey guys!" She said as she sat down.  
"Hey Sora!" They replied.  
"What's this I hear about you treating Tai and Mimi to a French Restaurant?" Continued Izzy.  
"Yeah, Sora made reservations for them on the very day she hooked them up five weeks ago." Replied Matt.  
"Ahh the cool cat speaks! You haven't said a word until Sora arrived. Why?" cracked Izzy.  
"Well...Because...This is the only subject that I knew about." Replied Matt while picking at his food.  
Sora noticed out of the corner of her eye Tai's devilish grin. She knew then that he was up to something, but what? After finishing her lunch Sora said she had to give the yearbook Editor some pictures of her and the tennis team at a match that the coach had taken for the yearbook.  
"Oh, I might as well go with you. I need to talk to the editor about the group shot of the band she wanted." Informed Matt.  
With that they left for the yearbook room, but before they left Sora caught Tai's smile again and she gave him a questioning look.  
  
.................................................................................  
Don't worry it will get better! Pls. R&R!  
  



	2. Shout Out 2

Ok this is the next part! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
  
Shout Out  
  
"Are you going to go to my concert this Saturday?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for all the world!" Sora exclaimed, "Oh poopie! That's the day of Tai and Mimi' anniversary! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"  
  
"No, it's ok! I was just wondering since Joe and Izzy couldn't come and now Tai and Mimi. I didn't know if you wanted to go alone or not."  
  
"Aww, why can't Izzy or Joe go?"  
  
"Joe is studying for a "major" test on Monday and Izzy is going to a computer convention for the weekend. Oh and TK and Kari are going to a all-weekend basketball tournament."  
  
"Oh, that sucks! Well I will definitely be there! I don't want you to have a concert and none of your friends there to cheer you on. Plus, I enjoy watching all the girls go wacko!"  
  
"Oh ha ha, thanks! I'll be sure to reserve you a front row ticket and backstage pass so you can enjoy what I have to go through! You know you don't have to come if you don't want to. You don't have to pity me. I am a big boy you know!"  
  
Sora stopped and looked him in the eyes, 'Wow,' she thought, 'I never noticed how blue his eyes are! But there is some uncertainty in them. I wonder what's wrong. They are almost pleading for something, but what is it?'  
  
"Matt, I'm not pitying you. I really do want to go. Hey we can get a bite to eat afterwards and I can tell about how many mistakes you made during the concert!"  
  
'Aww, his eyes are happy again!' Oh, he didn't want to be at the concert without a friend. That's probably it!' Sora smiled, 'Oh...wait do I see him blushing? Now what on earth would he have to blush about?'  
  
"Gee thanks. I just can't wait for your review of my concert!" He teased.  
  
They continued to walk on with out saying anything. Both were deep in thought, Matt, about what subject they could talk about next so their wouldn't be just silence, and Sora, trying to figure out the rest of the lyrics to a song she had stuck in her head.  
  
"Everybody believed we would never be," she sang quietly to herself,  
"Look at us baby  
Look at us now..."  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hmmm? What?" Sora blushed, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was singing out loud!"  
  
"It's ok! That was a nice song. Why did you stop?"  
  
"I don't know the rest of the lyrics! I heard it off an American TV station."  
  
"That's to bad! It was a nice song!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I really like it!"  
  
  
After School...  
  
"Sooo, what are you going to do on Saturday?" Tai asked Sora over the phone.  
  
"Not much." She answered. "Oh I almost forgot! Thanks Tai for reminding me!"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I'm going to Matt's concert and before I forget again I need to put it on my calendar" she answered as she walked over to her wall calendar and wrote on it.  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked annoyed. "I always go to his concerts!"  
  
"Yeah, but not alone!" Tai remarked.  
  
"Whatever Tai! Will you be on line later?"  
  
"Yup, right after dinner! Speaking of which, I need to go. Talk to you later!"  
  
"Bye Tai!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sora then hung up the phone and walked over to her computer and logged on. 'Geez, four new pieces of new mail!' she thought as she opened the first one.  
  
It read:  
To: Lovely_Birdie  
From: PinkPower  
  
Sora thanks again! You are the coolest person in the whole world!!! Tai's been acting weird, not is normal weirdness, but I think it has to deal with you! I'll tell you more on line!  
  
~Mimi  
  
  
The rest of the e-mails were as followed:  
  
From: CompBug  
  
Is it me or is Tai out of it in some way???  
Talk on line.  
Izzy  
  
From: Dr_Joe  
  
I am currently asking everyone if they have noticed Tai's recent behavior. I personally have thought he has always been off, but now I am certain something is amiss! Please let me know if you think the same or if I happen to be off.   
Thanks, Joe  
  
From: Lone_Wolf  
  
Let me guess your getting the same e-mails as I am about Tai! Just because we happen to be close to him does not mean we know what is going on in his head!  
Later,  
Matt  
  
'Hmmm, I wonder what gossip Mimi has for me?! But first I need to e-mail everyone back!'  
  
To: PinkPower; CompBug; Dr_Joe; Lone_Wolf  
From: Lovely_Birdie  
  
Guys, first of all I am not or ever will be Tai's shrink! If you think he is acting weird ask him to night on line!  
Thank you very much for your concern!  
~Sora  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry if I made fun of Tai too much! How can you not make fun of him, it is just too easy!? Ahh, I can't believe I wrote this in one night!!!  
P.S. Thanks again for the lovely reviews and keep them coming!!  



	3. Shout Out 3

Ok I'm sorry I took so long to get this part out! I had too visit my Grandparents and go to a few Graduation parties! Then I had to think up what I wanted to write next!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
Shout Out  
  
Lovely_Birdie has signed on...  
$Stud$ has signed on...  
  
Lovely_Birdie: Hey Tai!  
$Stud$: hey Sora...we the only ones here??  
Lovely_Birdie: yuppers! And I must warn you that the gang thinks you've lost it, again!  
$Stud$: So what's new?!  
Lovely_Birdie: haha...all right tell me why everyone thinks your crazy.  
$Stud$: Does Mimi think I'm crazy??  
Lovely_Birdie: Yup, she was the first to ask me what's wrong with you, and you still haven't answered my question!  
$Stud$: Well she should understand what I'm doing! I've tried to tell her!  
Lovely_Birdie: TELL HER WHAT???? AND STOP AVODING MY QUESTION!!!!  
$Stud$: Geez Sora, calm down! I'll tell you! ;}  
Lovely_Birdie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
$Stud$: OK OK OK... I was just trying to find some way to repay your kindness to Mimi and me! Damn, you didn't have to go ballistic!   
Lovely_Birdie: that's it?  
$Stud$: Yeah!  
Lovely_Birdie: have any luck?  
$Stud$: no, I couldn't find any specials!  
  
Lone_Wolf signed in...  
  
Lovely_Birdie: haha...poor Tai!  
$Stud$: yeah I know!  
Lone_Wolf: eh?  
Lovely_Birdie: Tai was trying to be our knight in shining armor by finding us discounts for a place to eat after the concert!  
Lone_Wolf: oook...  
Lovely_Birdie: he didn't have any luck at it anyway!  
  
PinkPower has signed in...  
  
Lone_Wolf: That's ok Sora, I was going to treat you to a pizza anyway!  
PinkPower: Aww how sweet...  
Lone_Wolf: since I figured that you didn't have any money left and you would have to feel obligated to give me a great review! ;}  
PinkPower: Aww well that's still sweet!  
Lovely_Birdie: MIMI!!!  
Lovely_Birdie: Matt you should know me by now! Bribes don't work on me!  
Lone_Wolf: haha...oh well! Nice try though!  
PinkPower: where's Tai??  
$Stud$: I'm here, just letting "Them" talk!  
PinkPower: ooooh ok!  
Lone_Wolf: Tai what are trying to get at??  
$Stud$: oh nothing!  
Lovely_Birdie: rrriiight!  
  
Dr_Joe and Bug has signed in...  
  
$Stud$: DR_Joe and Bug???  
Dr_Joe and Bug: izzy's over at my house and wanted to see if any one is on line.  
Lovely_Birdie: oh! Hey Joe and Izzy!  
Dr_Joe and Bug: Hey Sora, did you find out what was up with Tai?  
Lovely_Birdie: yeah, he was just looking for discounts for Matt and me to use!  
$Stud$: you could have asked me directly instead of asking Sora!  
Dr_Joe and Bug: oh we thought you were Matt!  
Lone_Wolf: not likely!!  
PinkPower: hahaha  
Lovely_Birdie: haha  
$Stud$: Hey!  
Lovely_Birdie: anyway I got to go! Night all!  
Lone_Wolf: yeah I need to go too! I need that beauty sleep for my concert tomorrow! Night!  
$Stud$: Please!  
PinkPower: night! I'm going to go to bed also!  
$Stud$: I guess I'll go to bed too! Night!  
Dr_Joe and Bug: Geez just when we get on line they leave! Oh well night all!  
Lovely_Birdie, Lone_Wolf, PinkPower, $Stud$, Dr_Joe and Bug have signed off...  
  
  
Ok, now that was short! But it leads up to the concert and dinner! And that one will be the longest! Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought Tai was going to do something outrageous! I just couldn't think of anything!!   
Keep the nice reviews coming!!  



	4. Shout Out 4

Ok it's the next part! *Yeah!* (I'm in this one!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! Duh!  
  
Shout Out  
  
  
**Ring Ring**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sora, I have the backstage passes..."  
  
"And..." replied Sora with a suspicious tone.  
  
"Well..." Matt continued rather quickly. "Earlier today my cousin, through marriage, came to town and I hope you don't mind if she tags along after the concert because her parents are going to be out and they don't want her to be home alone, but she is our age and I think she's old enough to stay home alone, but you know I can't go against family. Sooo, I hope you don't mind!"  
  
"Matt, slow down! Breathe... in... out... good! It doesn't bother me, I would love to meet your cousin." Sora replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh great Sora! Thanks! I'll see you at the concert! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Matt!" she said with a small grin as she hung up the phone.  
  
'Why is he getting all excited?' Sora blushed when she thought of a possible answer to her question. 'Ok Sora clam down, this is good! You want him to get excited! But it's not like we are going on a date, or is it? Oh no! Now why did I have to think that! Just great, now I'm going to wonder if this is a date or not!! Wait a minute I was the one who suggested we go eat afterwards! Whoa! Did I ask him on a date?'  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed into her pillow, 'I cant take this any more!'  
  
"Sora, honey? Are you ok?" her mother said as she peeped into Sora's room.  
  
Sora lifted her head quickly in shock. Her mother noticed Sora's red cheeks and smiled.  
  
"Oh...uh...I'm fine!" She replied with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Honey, shouldn't you get ready for the concert now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Thanks mom!" she said as she rushed to the shower.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Thanks so much!"  
  
"No problem Matt. When do I meet this girl?" a girl answered with a Texan accent.  
  
"At the concert, you'll be sitting next to her." He replied.  
  
"Well tell me about her!"  
  
"Ok, her name is Sora, she has reddish hair, she's shorter than you, and she has these big, dark, crimson, eyes." He told his cousin with a grin  
  
"Ya like her don't ya?!" she said with a giggle.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh come on! I can see it in your eyes! Ya like her!!!" she stated with triumph. "Well I'm just gonna have to get to know this Sora girl!" she added emphasizing her Texan accent.  
  
"Jess, don't you tell her anything!!" he threatened.  
  
"I know ya aren't threatin' me!"  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
"Ok fine I'll tell her then!" She laughed as she saw the shock appear on his face. She continued with a grin, "Matt, your such a dork!"  
  
A fit of laughter hit her when Matt got on his knees and pleaded "Oh please Jess, don't say anything! Hey! I'm not a dork!"  
  
"Don't' worry I wont tell her!" she said between breaths of air and laughter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the concert...  
  
"Your ticket Miss?" the usher asked as Sora handed him her ticket. "Right this way."  
  
He lead her to the front row were there was one seat left on the aisle.  
  
"Here's your seat."  
  
"Thanks." Sora said looking at her seat then at the crowd that formed in the small theater.  
  
As she sat down she noticed a girl about her age smiling at her. Sora returned the smile and look at the stage were, in a few moments, an eruption of lights and sound would emulate from.  
  
"Hi, are you Sora?" Sora's eyes averted back to the girl.  
  
"Yes." She said confused.  
  
The girls' smile got even bigger and her eyes twinkled with knowledge. "I'm Matt's cousin!" she said "My name's Jess. I'm sorry if my Japanese is bad, I'm not good with foreign languages!"  
  
"Oh don't worry I can understand you! Where are you from?"  
  
"From the U.S., Texas to be exact! That explains for my accent!"  
  
"Oh, how neat!"  
  
"Sooo, how long have you known Matt??" Jess said with a suspicious grin.  
  
"Um... Since we went to that camp a few years ago. I don't really know how long."  
  
"Were you two really good friends from the start?"  
  
"Well, actually over time we got to know each other and each others moods. Then we just understood each other from then on. I guess you could say that I trust him with my life!'  
  
"Really! That's just what Matt said!"  
  
"See we understand each other!"  
  
"He also said there was another guy that y'all hanged out with?"  
  
"Y'all??"  
  
"Oh! Ha ha! I'm sorry. There goes my Texan way of thinking! I mean you two." Jess replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you mean Tai. He was my best friend until I meet the others!"  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai, his girlfriend Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and of course TK. Oh and Tai's little sister Kari."  
  
"Yeah, I meet Kari. She is always hanging out with TK!"  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and a low rumble of music could be heard coming from the stage. As the lights gradually came back on, fog made it's way off the stage and the band started to play.  
  
Throughout the concert Sora and Jess cringed as near by girls screamed with excitement. A few times Matt caught their expressions and smiled which made even more girls scream with delight.  
  
At one point Sora almost saw Jess drool with lovesick eyes.  
  
Sora nudged her and asked if she was ok.  
  
"Oh I'm fine." Jess said with a dreamy sigh, "One of Matt's guitarists is such a hottie!" pointing to the guy playing to the left of Matt.  
  
Matt noticed who his cousin was pointing to and turned his head to his fellow band member. His friend looked up at him, and then Matt motioned with his head to his cousin. The guitarist looked in the direction he nodded to and saw a girl of similar age pointing strait at him! They both blushed and turned their heads and Jess quickly lowered her arm.  
  
Throughout the rest of the concert, Jess and the guitarist and Matt and Sora gave each other quick glances.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Ok I lied, there will be another chapter!! Did you find out who I am?? I stopped there because I wanted to get this one up!  



End file.
